


understand?

by fuckingkinney



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Good Sex, M/M, Sex, idk - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell, Ian?!" He mumbled. </p><p>Doesn't get a chance to say anything else as Ian is on him, clamping a hand over his mouth with a noise of annoyance. Mickey lets his eyes widen at the spike of alarm that hits him, forcing himself to calm down as Ian is tugging his jeans open, tugging them down his legs along with his boxers and not having muttered another fucking word since he all but laughed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	understand?

**Author's Note:**

> filling a tumblr prompt~

Neither knew how long they'd been walking after their car broke down, neither knew how long it'd take before they were back in Chicago or there was a damn place to get gas from.

Mickey knew that he wanted to strangle the redhead trailing on besides him.

That he knew all too well as they continued to bicker, careless that they were obvious. It wasn't like anyone was going to fucking hear them, was it?

They were in the middle of no where and there seemed to be no one around. They'd been walking for at least an hour now and no cars had driven past.

Ian was somewhat convinced Mickey was going to kill him, decided never to let that slip his lips in fear that it actually would happen.

"What a fuckin' good idea this was, Gallagher. Gettin' us lost in the middle of _no where_." Mickey hissed at him for what must have been the third time within the last ten minutes.

Ian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, frown only deepening.

"It wasn't me that was driving and forgot to get gas." He retorted like he did each time before.

Mickey stopped then, spinning on his heels and heading for him with scrunched up fists and narrowed eyes, anger all but literally dripping from him. 

If it got any hotter, it probably would. 

Ian only glared in response, refusing to move. He wasn't a stupid kid anymore, wasn't going to be intimidated by Mickey just because he had a few years of experience on him. He could take him if he wanted to.

"Don't, _don't_ , you fucking blame me!" Mickey snarled at him, words all but hissed. "This was your fuckin' idea, all I was doing was driving."

And he was off again, leaving Ian to stare at the back of his head as the smaller of the two started waking faster. Probably just to get somewhere, not that Ian thought it would actually work out all too well. Resisted the urge to roll his eyes for a second time as he heard Mickey continuing to bitch to himself loudly, carelessly.

"--and I'm going to kick your fuckin--"

Mickey cut off the moment Ian grabbed ahold of him, couldn't stop the surprised noise (it wasn't a squawk, no one was around to prove otherwise) that left his mouth as he was suddenly forced face first into the dirt below. He snarled at it, head turning to the side as his arms were twisted and pinned behind his back painfully.

Not that he showed it, never showed pain. It was a weakness.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Gallagher?!" He yelled, legs kicking out as Ian sat on his lower back, clearly unconcerned about the struggle going on beneath him.

His bottom lip rolled into his mouth as Ian lent down, lips against his ear in a way that shouldn't have gotten his attention instantly. 

But it did. Always did.

"When I let you go, you're gonna stop bitching." He started, voice bemused against the shorter man's ear. "Because it's not my fucking fault and you know that."

Mickey didn't nod, didn't move. Felt himself start to stir in his crotch against his will as Ian only tugged at his elbows to catch his attention again.

"Understand?" Ian said after a moment, talking as if he were to a child.

It pissed Mickey off, didn't make him hard. It didn't.

Yet it did and he squirmed against the ground as Ian refused to move from above him.

"I said: do you understand?" Ian repeated himself after silence, heels of his feet digging into Mickey's sides firmly to stop him moving. "Stop squirming like a bitch, Christ, I only fucking pinned you down." He huffed, eyes rolling this time.

Mickey frowned, resisting the urge to rub off the ground because he wasn't that pathetic of a person. Then again, he was getting hard to Gallagher talking in the middle of nowhere. That was pretty pathetic.

"I'll move if you stop being such a prick about a damn car breaking down." He continued, mindless to the Milkovich's sudden arousal. 

Not that Mickey wanted him to be aware, not at all. 

Until he was mumbling, "fine" and Ian got off him, waiting for him to do the same. Except he was hard and to hell could he walk without calming himself first. Ignoring as Ian loomed over him, probably with a frown, Mickey stayed in place for a minute before huffing a noise and finally forcing himself up onto his feet.

"Wait, are you fucking hard?"

To which Mickey glared back in response, ignoring the widening smirk that was breaking onto the redhead's face. That little bastard.

And then he was on the ground again, feet swiped out from under him with a kick to the ankles by Ian. He grunted as he landed on his back, head thudding against the floor painfully before he screwed his eyes shut, face twisting to the pain that jolted through him sharply.

"What the hell, Ian?!" He mumbled. 

Doesn't get a chance to say anything else as Ian is on him, clamping a hand over his mouth with a noise of annoyance. Mickey lets his eyes widen at the spike of alarm that hits him, forcing himself to calm down as Ian is tugging his jeans open, tugging them down his legs along with his boxers and not having muttered another fucking word since he all but laughed at him. 

Doesn't say a word as he sucks on two of his own fingers furiously before slapping Mickey's legs apart, barely taking a minute before he's sinking one in. Mickey resisted the urge to shut his eyes, continuing to lock them with the redhead's to silently urge him on, make him hurry up with it.

Until Ian was sinking the second in and Mickey all but fucking keens, head throwing back and Ian's hand dropping from his mouth as he shoves his legs up until they bend at the knees. He takes his time after that, a smug look on his face that Mickey wants to punch off as he fucks him open slowly, takes his time as if they're not in the open.

Until Mickey has enough and gasps out; "Hurry the fuck up before I hurt you."

They both knew that then and there, Mickey wouldn't do a damn thing.

As if to prove the fact, Ian _laughed_ before thrusting his fingers a final time to have Mickey snarling through his teeth before pulling away. It's all a blur after that, not one that Mickey cared to think of or even pay attention to until suddenly Ian was there and it was all too much and not enough.

And they were face to face, for once. Mickey couldn't think of a time they had been last, couldn't really think of a time that Ian had also sunk his teeth into the side of his neck and sucked out marks like he was his own personal bitch.. Which, to be fair, he actually was.

Instead of letting himself dwell on it, Mickey pressed his teeth into his bottom lip and moved his hands to shove Ian's shirt up his back, fingernails clawing at the skin as he thrusted into him.

"Keep being quiet and I'm stopping." And well, that definitely snapped his attention from what was happening, blinking sheepishly down towards Ian as he only glared back up at him before twisting his hips, angling them with intent.

After that, Mickey couldn't exactly stop the noises from falling out. Wouldn't admit that it was because he didn't want Ian to stop and the effort to hold them at bay always annoyed him to no end. Even when he tried, he managed to be louder than Ian. Doubted that'd change very much even when the redhead started panting against his neck, lips only ghosting over as his fingertips dug into his hips in a grip that would bruise.

And that really shouldn't have made Mickey force his hips down with each thrust, catching Ian off guard and making him choke out a louder groan. But it did and Mickey couldn't stop himself, his nails digging into the Gallagher's lower back and holding on furiously.

"Come on.." He mewled, voice catching in a noise that he wasn't aware he could make as Ian thrusted in at the right angle. 

It was only a matter of time from there on out and the realization made him drop a hand from pale skin to wrap around his cock, only for it to be slapped away with a snarl ringing in his ears.

Ian's covered where his left, moving in clumsy jolts as he tried to split attention between his thrusts and his hand movements. 

Not that it mattered, got Mickey off all the time. His toes curled, head thrown back again as he came with a choked noise, will inside of him not repressing it. He laid there for a minute, chest heaving as Ian continued to move and Mickey clung on pathetically, moving down every odd thrust with noises still falling from his throat.

His eyes closed as Ian finally came, tried to ignore the noise against the throbbing skin on his neck as he went rigid above him and failing.

Afterwards, they laid there, no noise other than their own heavy breathing and the faint wind ringing in their ears until Ian laughed suddenly.

"I can't believe you got hard over me pinning you to the floor." 

And Mickey could only scowl, not finding it within himself to deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback me, yes.


End file.
